unbreakable_machine_dollfandomcom-20200223-history
Shouko Karyuusai
|Name (Romaji) = Karyūsai Shōko |Nickname = |Nickname 2 = |Nickname 3 = |Nickname 4 = |Nickname 5 = |Epithet = The Eminent Puppet Craftsman of the Generation The Greatest Living Doll Maker in the World |Epithet 2 = |Epithet 3 = |Epithet 4 = |Epithet 5 = |Gender = Female |Age = |Height = |Classification = Human |Classification 2 = Puppeteer |Classification 3 = Puppet Craftsman |Classification 4 = |Classification 5 = |Occupation = |Occupation 2 = |Occupation 3 = |Occupation 4 = |Occupation 5 = |Affiliation = Japanese Army |Affiliation 2 = |Affiliation 3 = |Affiliation 4 = |Affiliation 5 = |Family = Unnamed father |Family 2 = Irori |Family 3 = Yaya |Family 4 = Komurasaki |Family 5 = Raishin Akabane |Family 6 = |Family 7 = |Family 8 = |Family 9 = |Family 10 = |Automaton = Irori |Automaton 2 = Yaya |Automaton 3 = Komurasaki |Automaton 4 = |Automaton 5 = |Automaton 6 = |Ability = |Ability 2 = |Ability 3 = |Voice Actor = Yukana |Voice Actor 2 = Clarine Harp |Light Novel = Volume 1 |Manga = Chapter 9 |Anime = Episode 1 |Video Game = Facing "Burnt Red" }} |Karyūsai Shōko}} is a character of the ''Unbreakable Machine-Doll series. She is a famous Japanese puppet craftsman and puppeteer working for the Japanese Army who has influence amongst its higher-ups; her automaton is Irori. Shouko is who created the Oborofuji series and the Setsugetsuka series. She offered Raishin Akabane a wager of a chance to exact his revenge on Tenzen Akabane in exchange for his body if he failed and wherefore she chose to lend Yaya as his automaton due to their compatibility and enlisted him into the Japanese Army. Etymology Name Epithet The Eminent Puppet Craftsman of the Generation Appearance Shouko is a young woman, with a bewitching voice that is like a stringed instrument, who is like a gorgeous rose and has a dazzlingly bewitching and peerless beauty, some similar facial features as Irori, Yaya and Komurasaki, which at first glance, could mistaken her as looking like their sister, and a jasmine fragrance. She has a white complexion, which almost shines, a bewitchingly voluptuous body, with a sensually voluptuous ample bosom, and an average height. Shouko has long straight layered black (dark violet) hair extending to her back, with bangs parted from her left, and has black eyes (with yellowish undertones). She wears a ridged edged diamond-like shape black eyepatch that has three objective lenses strapped across her right eye that acts as an eyeglass, a red tint on her lips, a black collar that has a ridged edged bottom on her neck, a beguiling long sleeved long violet lined maroon to red-violet ombré kimono extending to the floor that is in the style of a dress and has a black haneri, which together with its tomoeri, is draped off her shoulders, revealing the top part of her inner ankle length strapped black dress that has ridged details at its straps and a ridged edged bottom, a short top layer that has a horizontal black stitch detail at its bottom, a hanhaba obi wrapped around her waist tied into a ribbon at her front left over a peach coloured obi-age wrapped around her waist to her right draping and an opening at its skirt revealing the bottom part of her inner ankle length strapped black dress that has ridged details at its straps and a ridged edged tip, a black chain wrapped and hanged over her kimono by her arms and her body, a pair of white tabi socks and a violet strapped red lacquered body and black lacquered high platform geta and often holds an elaborately detailed dark brown kiseru. Personality Background Chronology Facing "Shadow Moon" Facing "Cannibal Candy" Night, Shouko, together with Irori where with hidden presences, sneaked into the Academy to the Tortoise Dormitory, whereupon seeing Raishin at its lobby, greeted him, surprising him and making the Tortoise Dormitory's Boarding Master ask him if there was anything wrong. Raishin allayed him, and Shouko then whispered to Raishin for them to talk in his room. Raishin, Shouko and Irori headed to Raishin’s room, and after they entered it, Shouko greeted Yaya who assented, making Irori suddenly interject and reprimand Yaya. Raishin asked Shouko for the reason why she was in the Academy, and Shouko answered that the Japanese Army’s investigation on Cannibal Candy's case concluded that Cannibal Candy might be a formidable opponent and then warned Raishin to withdraw. Raishin replied his resolution in helping Charlotte, and Shouko consented, summoned Yaya to remove her restriction and lectured Raishin of Kongouriki’s weakness. Raishin then called out to Yaya, and together with her, dashed out of his room. After Raishin and Yaya left, Irori remarked her impression of Raishin's character ever since, but Shouko reproved her. Irori then asked Shouko if Raishin was capable of defeating Tenzen, and Shouko answered that Raishin would be the one to ascertain it and then abruptly shifted to remarking that talking about revenge was absurd. Facing "Sword Angel" Facing "Elf Speeder" Facing "Rosen Kavalier" Facing "King's Singer" Facing "Crimson Red" Facing "Genuin Legends" Facing "Lady Justice" Facing "Star Gazer" Facing "Target Gold" Facing "Doll's Master" Facing "Master's Doll" Facing "Elder Empress" Facing "Violet Silver" Other Appearances Short Stories Facing "Angelic Element" I Facing "Angelic Element" IV Manga Appearances Unbreakable Machine-Doll Extra 01 Anime Appearances Unbreakable Machine-Doll OVA 1 Unbreakable Machine-Doll OVA 2 Unbreakable Machine-Doll OVA 5 Video Game Appearances Facing "Burnt Red" Abilities Equipment Relationships Image Gallery Appearance Shouko's Full Appearance.png|Shouko's full appearance in the anime. Shouko's Full Appearance M.png|Shouko's full appearance in the manga. Shouko's Full Appearance LN.png|Shouko's full appearance in the light novel. Character Profile and Art Design Shouko Karyuusai's Anime Character Profile.jpg|Shouko Karyuusai's anime character profile. Shouko Karyuusai's Anime Character Profile Blu-ray and DVD Vol.IV Booklet.jpg|Shouko Karyuusai's anime character profile in the Blu-ray and DVD Vol.IV booklet. Shouko Karyuusai's Anime Character Profile Blu-ray and DVD Vol.IV Booklet II.jpg|Shouko Karyuusai's anime character profile in the Blu-ray and DVD Vol.IV booklet. Trivia Quotes References }} Category:Unbreakable Machine-Doll Characters Category:Humans Category:Japanese Category:Puppet Craftsmen Category:Puppeteers Category:Japanese Army